


A Tail's Woosh

by CobaltPaladin



Series: KittyCharacters [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: cat bendy, corrupted alice, dammitinsane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltPaladin/pseuds/CobaltPaladin
Summary: Bendy as a cat. Because SOMEONE *cough cough*insaneshadowfangirl*cough cough* put this idea in my head.





	A Tail's Woosh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I was'nt planning on gifting you anything else, insane, but your imagery in Create of Bendy acting like a cat made me laugh so hard, i wrote this ficlet.

Bendy's tail twitched in the studio's damp interior. He could smell her. The scent wafted towards him. Soon, his prey would cease to exist. After he killed Alice, the Liar would be next. Joey Drew had used his machine to turn Bendy into aa cat, and while he had been fine with Joey's lying, a metamorphosis was crossing the line. Bendy could no longer speak, instead communicating through meows and tail waves. He would have asked his sort-of sister, but the Liar had corrupted the cartoon angel. She was in pain, and Bendy was going to free her of it. For his revenge, however, he needed a plan.

________________________________________________________________

Joey stopped trying to be sinister as soon as the terribly cute kitten started batting lightly, and very cutely, at his leg.

**Author's Note:**

> I SHALL BE THE END OF YOU, INSANESHADOWFANGIRL!!!!!!!!


End file.
